1. Related Disclosure Document
This invention set forth in this application was first disclosed to the United States Patent Office Jan. 13, 1997 by way of a disclosure document under the title CARDMINDER and assigned number 411022. The present invention was further disclosed to the United States Patent Office Feb. 10, 1997 by way of a disclosure document under the title EASYPICK and assigned number 415414.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for reminding a user to remove a credit card from a credit card machine and more particularly pertains to producing an audible sound while a credit card is situated within a credit card machine and further facilitating the removal thereof.
3. Description of the Prior Art
The use of credit card machines is known in the prior art. More specifically, credit card machines heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of manually registering credit cards are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In this respect, the system for reminding a user to remove a credit card from a credit card machine according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of producing an audible sound while a credit card is situated within a credit card machine and further facilitating the removal thereof.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved system for reminding a user to remove a credit card from a credit card machine which can be used for producing an audible sound while a credit card is situated within a credit card machine and further facilitating the removal thereof. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.